Para mí usted siempre será la alcaldesa
by SombraSST
Summary: Todo parece haber concluido, Regina es la reina de los Nuevos Reinos unificados, y decide ir a su casa a disfrutar de la primera noche de lo que piensa que será una vida tranquila... Emma Swan está más que dispuesta a demostrarle lo contrario llevándola por un camino de lujuria y depravación.
1. Revelación

**Acabo de ver el final de la serie y... bueno, tenía los dedos calientes, por decirlo así. El que esta historia sea un One Shot... o que la prosiga, depende enteramente de vosotros.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Hacía años que había renunciado a la corona, que ese objeto me generaba… repulsión. Y, sin embargo, acababa de ser nombrada soberana de los Nuevos reinos unificados. Un sueño, y a la vez… un dejavú… un placentero dejavú.

A lo largo del día, había vivido una velada agotadora, y debo decir que el camino a casa había sido casi una condena. Me había cambiado por el camino, liberándome de aquel ajustado y opresivo corsé, y ahora me encontraba en la puerta de mi casa cuando me percaté de que la luz del salón estaba encendida.

Si alguien osaba irrumpir en mi casa y robarme, es porque parecía haber olvidado que a pesar de todo, y de lo mucho que había cambiado, no dejaba que nadie se atreviese a arrebatarme aquello que me pertenecía.

Cuando abrí la puerta, la cerré tras de mí, y llegué al salón con una bola de fuego en la mano. Pero no, no era un ladrón, ni un demonio… ni un espectro de pesadilla… no, lo cierto es que era muchísimo peor que eso.

_ ¿No debería estar usted cuidando de su hija, señorita Swan?_ Le pregunté.

_ La niñera se está encargando de eso… Alcaldesa.

No supe por qué, pero un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando Emma dijo eso. Y no supe por qué, pero por algún motivo mi cerebro me dijo que esa misma sensación pasaba por su columna vertebral cuando escuchaba de mí las mismas dos palabras con las que yo había cerrado mi frase.

_ Es su majestad, en realidad.

_ Ya se lo dije… para mí siempre será… alcaldesa._ Otra vez aquella sensación indescriptible.

_ Pero la cuestión, señorita Swan._ Dije, por algún motivo sentí el impulso de contraatacar. Pude ver un micro espasmo en sus párpados. ¡Eso la enseñaría!_ ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

_ Verás… Regina._ ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Sólo me había llamado por mi nombre._ Cuando te vi esta mañana en la coronación… supe que no podía controlarme más tiempo.

_ ¿Controlarte?_ Cerré el puño, me temblaba la mano.

_ Te fuiste… y luego… llegó esta maldición. He estado todo este tiempo sin verte.

_ ¿Pero qué dices, Emma, nos hemos visto montones de veces?

_ Pero no como antes, Regina.

Estábamos librando una silenciosa batalla. Me sentía estúpida cada vez que remarcaba el nombre de Emma para provocar ese efecto en ella. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo… porque si lo hacía, ella dejaría de llamarme Regina… y no conseguiría aquella sensación que estaba empezando a volverme loca.

_ Cuando nos conocimos…_ Emma me sonrió… vaya sonrisa. ¡Le estaba divirtiendo jugar conmigo!_ Ah… que difícil lo haces, Regina.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pongo difícil, Emma?

Emma se lanzó sobre mí y acabamos las dos sobre el sofá. Se quedó sobre mí, con esa sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Se inclinó y… ¡Tuvo la desfachatez de besarme!

¡Y yo tuve la desfachatez de responder! ¡Maldita sea, Regina! ¡Tienes una edad! ¡No deberías hacer estas… cosas!

Me gritaba a mí misma que aquello no podía ser, que aquello estaba mal. Pero no me separé de Emma hasta que noté el vacío en mis pulmones.

_ Emma, estás casada._ La reprendí. Pensaba que a esas alturas ya no tendría que reprenderla como si fuese una niña pequeña._ Juraste amar a Garfio y jamás traicionarle con ningún otro.

_ Me gusta la O al final de esa frase…_ Me sujetó contra el sofá._ Tú no eres otrO, Regina… eres… OtrA.

_ No creo que vaya a parecerle bien por un tecnicismo, Emma._ Le espeté. Intenté soltarme, pero me tenía bien sujeta.

_ Te deseo, Regina. Cuando te vi delante de todos, con la corona en la cabeza, supe que si no eras mía… no podría soportarlo.

_ ¿Acaso no quieres a Garfio?_ El corazón me botaba dentro del pecho.

_ Esto es distinto._ Dijo en un susurro a mi oído, que hizo que se me escapara un gemido involuntario.

_ ¿Insinúas que sólo quieres pasar un rato conmigo? Porque no soy la clase de mujer que…

_ Me ofende usted… alcaldesa._ Maldita sea, acababa de manchar mi ropa interior._ Por supuesto que no. Eres la madre de mi hijo y te quiero… Siempre te he querido…

La forma en la que pronunció aquellas palabras me desarmó por completo. La forma en la que me miró a los ojos me deshizo. Entrecerré los ojos y alcé la cabeza, pidiendo un beso que no tardó en llegar.

Fue como si alguien encendiese un termo de gas. Una pequeña chispa que se expandía por todos los conductos, generando una intensa llamarada que surgía de mis labios, llegaba directamente hasta mi corazón y, desde allí, se extendía por el resto de mi cuerpo.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando los labios de Emma bajaron por mi cuello. Intenté resistirme una última vez, decirle que aquello era malo, que no debíamos, pero cuando sus labios llegaron a mi canalillo… las palabras se murieron en mis labios. Abrió lentamente los botones de mi blusa, uno por uno, muy delicadamente.

Y lamenté profundamente no haberme puesto uno de aquellos sujetadores con cierre delantero, porque Emma hacía un gran esfuerzo para intentar quitármelo, sin éxito. Decidí quitármelo. Me quitaría toda la ropa. Alcé la mano para dar un pase mágico y… Emma me cogió la mano.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza y, de la forma más seductora que había visto nunca, me besó la mano y la volvió a colocar sobre el sofá. Yo asentí lentamente y la dejé hacer. Emma no pudo abrirlo… así que lo rasgó con los dientes… y no pude evitar pensar en lo poco que me importaba perder un sujetador tan caro.

_ Emma…

Me acalló con un beso. Era un truco sucio, indigno, pero no pude rechazarlo. La batalla estaba perdida. Le pertenecía a aquel diablo rubio y nada de lo que hiciera podría detenerla. Así que me rendí.

Abrió las copas de mi sujetador con delicadeza, como si se tratasen de un precioso regalo. Y pudo contemplar unos pechos del mismo color que la piel que lo rodeaba.

_ Su majestad hace topless._ Observó, con picardía.

_ Lo que yo haga en la intimidad de mi patio no es de su incumbenciaaaaaaaaa.

Mi queja se había convertido en un genuino gemido cuando los labios de Emma atraparon mi pezón derecho que, confabulado con aquel demonio. Emma tenía lo que quería. Estaba gozando, y gimiendo, y no podía parar… no quería parar.

_ Era un cumplido, Regina… tienes un pecho precioso… Y no estoy siendo justa…

Emma se incorporó un poco y se quitó la sempiterna cazadora roja, seguida de su escueta camiseta con el logotipo de Star Wars. No llevaba sostén… Pues claro que no llevaba sostén, la desgraciada había ido allí específicamente a lo que estaba haciendo.

Me cogió la mano, en la que no pude liberar ninguna fuerza, y me la llevó hacia su pecho. Aquel habría sido el momento de parar, de recuperar la cordura y recordarle quienes éramos… lo mal que estaba aquello… quizá darle una bofetada.

No lo hice.

Apreté aquel pecho con cierto resquemor al principio, pero escuchar gemir a Emma provocó que ganase confianza. Su cabello caía desigual, se ensortijaba en mi mano mientras la tocaba. Sus ojos destilaban lujuria… sus mejillas habían adquirido un coqueto tono rojo a juego con su chaqueta.

Aquella era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y no podía dejar de acariciar aquel pecho, de provocar que siguiera gimiendo. Aquel sonido excitante había hecho presa de mí y necesitaba oírlo.

Y por eso cuando Emma me dio el mismo trato, encontró mis pezones endurecidos de excitación, y yo gemí del mismo modo. Y no me importaba si me oía alguien, si todo se terminaba de desmadrar.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, simplemente tocando el pecho de la otra? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas, quizá? Quizá llevábamos días y las cortinas estaban corridas. Pero lo dudaba. Emma fue la que rompió aquella extraña magia cuando me soltó y bajó la mano, dibujando círculos sobre mi abdomen. Me estremecí profundamente ante su tacto.

_ ¿Cuánto llevas pensando en esto?_ Le pregunté, mientras la veía desabrochando mi falda.

_ ¿Quieres que sea sincera?_ Preguntó, con sutileza, mientras sustituía la mano de mi abdomen por sus labios, dibujando un camino hacia mi ombligo, me levanté un poco para que me quitara la falda y me sonrojé del todo cuando vio mis bragas empapadas.

_ Sí, sé sincera._ Le dije, esforzándome para que no comentase nada.

_ Desde que nos vimos en comisaría… cuando yo estaba en la celda._ Me dijo. Apretó su nariz contra la tela y me estremecí cuando aspiró con fuerza.

_ Acababas de conocerme…_ Susurré, sin poder ahogar un gemido.

_ Me pasé la noche pensando en lo que te haría contra los barrotes de aquella celda._ Y como si lo confirmara, me sacó las bragas de un tirón, con los dientes.

El elástico me dio un latigazo y emití un quejido.

_ Emmaaaaaa._ Otra reprimenda que se ahorraba usando su lengua.

Sus labios se aferraron a… bueno, mis labios, y su lengua demostró un talento que me decía que no era la primera vez que hacía aquello. Noté cómo el cuerpo se me inclinaba y me aferré al reposabrazos del sofá. Gemía, gritaba y gruñía. Era como si Emma se hubiera reservado para emplearse a fondo para aquel momento y lo estuviera demostrando.

Se colocó mis piernas sobre los hombros y me acomodó mejor. Mi cabello estaba esparcido por el sofá, y yo me sentía subyugada. Aquella mañana me habían coronado y sin embargo en aquel instante era una esclava, una esclava de aquella lengua que me domaba.

Y estallé. Me convulsioné en un éxtasis tan placentero que me pareció perder el sentido durante unos instantes. Emma, sin embargo, no se detuvo, y se entretuvo besándome las piernas con un afecto que me confirmaba una vez más que aquello… tenía significado.

_ Te quiero, Regina…_ Me susurró, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Te quiero, Emma…

No lo pensé, simplemente lo dije, con lágrimas en los ojos. Odiaba sentirme tan vulnerable, odiaba llorar en aquel momento. Emma me limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza y posó sus labios sobre los míos una vez más.

En aquel momento me tocaba a mí y quería compensarla. Le desabroché despacio aquel pantalón vaquero tan ceñido y fui yo la que besó sus pies… o bueno, no en concreto sus pies, que olían a roquefort, pero sí que sus piernas, que en aquel momento me parecieron elegantes. Ella había ido bajando, y yo fui subiendo hasta su intimidad… Emma tampoco se había puesto bragas, así que no tuve ese impedimento para alcanzar mi objetigo.

Yo tampoco era una novata en aquellas aguas, y produje aquel melodioso sonido con los gemidos de la rubia, que se estremecía ante mi contacto. Emma era rudiosa, se movía. Me indicaba sin palabras que lo que hacía estaba bien. Y no me detuve, concentrada en amarla, hasta que explotó sobre mi rostro. Me relamí, y me limpié con la manga de la americana.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos instantes antes de que el peso de la realidad cayese sobre ambas. Pero Emma no mostró preocupación, a pesar de que era ella la que había cargado una sombra sobre el matrimonio que con el hombre que tanto le había costado encontrar.

_Debería irme._ susurró._ Se hace tarde.

_ Sí, es verdad._ Dije, más sombría de lo que pretendía.

Por un instante, me sentí sucia, usada… Y entonces Emma volvió a besarme, y la electricidad pareció llevarse lejos ese sentimiento.

_ Volveré… ¿De acuerdo?_ Me dijo en un susurro.

Entendí lo que quería decirme. No me estaba diciendo que volvería a verme… me estaba diciendo, tácitamente, que aquello se repetiría. Y eso me ponía feliz, a pesar de que no debería. Emma ya estaba casi a la salida, cuando se volvió y me volvió a enseñar aquella sonrisa.

_ He dejado mis bragas escondidas en el salón para que te acuerdes de mí…

_ ¡Swan!_ Demasiado tarde, ya había huído.


	2. Promesa

****Resubo el capítulo por errores en la subida original*****

 **Bueno, lo habéis pedido, así que sí, va a continuar. Después de una respuesta tan positiva, no podía ignorarlo. Eso sí, espero que me sigáis dejando reviews, ¿Eh? XD**

 **Patita, los dedos calientes tuvieron algo que ver, como sabes. Pero no creo que lo fueran todo.**

 **Concedido, Guest número 1, tu segundo capítulo.**

 **Lo mismo digo, para el segundo Guest. Aquí está la continuación.**

 **Y bueno, Guest número 3. No sé si el mejor, pero hago cuanto puedo.**

 **Bueno, el final ya se verá, Kykyo. Pero de momento voy a seguir.**

 **Bueno, Wajibruja. Este fic existe por esa escena. Había había mucha salsa, así que tenía que hacer un plato para que lo aderezara. (Tonterías, yo me entiendo)**  
 **dcromeor, ese es el plan. La comida siempre puede pegar bien, si sabes dónde meterla.**

 **Bueno, Calzona... no siempre es tan fácil quitar a alguien de en medio pero... veremos cómo continúa.**

 **Lady Blossom... como ves, la respuesta es sí.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Había pasado una semana desde que Emma y yo habíamos tenido nuestro encuentro, y mi único recuerdo de todo aquello había sido las bragas de Wonder Woman que había encontrado metidas en el jarrón ornamental a la entrada del salón. Me avergonzaba reconocer que me había visto pasándome la prenda bajo la nariz más de una vez.

No me había cruzado con Emma a solas en toda la semana, y a ojos de todos, seguía siendo la esposa y madre perfectas. Si no fuera por aquella prenda pensaría que aquello había sido todo un mal sueño y nada más.

Pero era peor. Era real, y significaba que Emma sólo me había usado para desfogarse, o para cumplir una fantasía, y acto seguido se había deshecho de mí como si no fuese nada. Eso me había tenido con un pésimo humor desde entonces.

Henry no había sido el único en notarlo, pero al igual que el resto, lo achacaba al agobio que debía producirme mi nuevo cargo que, por otro lado, no era tan estresante como la gente se creía, ya que cada reino tendía a gobernarse solo.

Aquella noche estaba sola, y a decir verdad, agotada. Lucy había acabado con toda mi energía. Esa muchacha era incluso más agotadora que su padre… y eso que Henry había sido un auténtico vampiro energético.

Cuando el timbre sonó, puse los ojos en blanco. Algo en mi interior lo había sabido. Era como un extraño cosquilleo incómodo, como si algo apareciera para torcer el mundo. Y allí estaba el demonio rubio para confirmarme que ese era su objetivo.

_ Te he echado tanto de menos, Regina._ Su voz sonaba como un murmullo.

_ No te creo. Nos hemos estado viendo todos los días, y no ha dado esa impresión.

_ Regina… tienes que entender mejor que nadie que las cosas no son tan fáciles._ Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, entrando sin permiso.

_ Si crees que vas a entrar aquí cuando quieras y a usarme como a una…

No me dejó terminar. Me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí, dándome un beso profundo e intenso. Y noté como mi pierna, contra mi voluntad, se elevaba para formar un ángulo recto perfecto. Aquello era ridículo.

_ He venido porque estoy enamorada de ti, Regina._ Me acarició el pelo, muy despacio._ No porque quiera usarte, ni jugar contigo.

_ Pues me parece perfecto, porque no pienso hacer nada, por mucho que me insistas._ Dije, consiguiendo, de alguna forma que me pareció sobrehumana, apartarme de ella.

_ Oh, vamos… Regina… si hasta me he lavado los pies._ Bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Te has lavado los pies?_ Alcé una ceja, mirándola._ Eres maquiavélica, ¿Lo sabías?

_ Regina… llevo enamorada de ti desde siempre. Y ya he aguardado demasiado tiempo.

_ ¿Cuánto? ¿Diez años? Podrías haber venido un poco antes._ Le dije._ Te lo repito, por si lo has olvidado. Estás casada, Emma.

_ Pero no le amo._ Me miró con fijeza._ Jamás le he amado.

_ Entonces… ¿Por qué te casaste con él?_ Había tanta determinación en sus ojos, que me sentí sobrecogida.

_ Me conformé._ Se acercó y me tomó por los hombros. Sus labios se acercaron a mi oído. Su respiración me hizo estremecerme._ Eran tiempos de guerra, y no quería estar sola.

Entendía muy bien esa sensación. Mi relación con Robin había surgido de aquello. Quería seguir luchando, pero Emma era demasiado convincente. Yo sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

_ Voy a dejarle, Regina. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuello._ Porque quiero estar contigo.

Sentí cómo si una carga eléctrica recorriese sus dedos y atravesase todo mi sistema nervioso directamente hasta mi sexo, que se encendió con aquellas palabras.

_ ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho ya?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Preparo el terreno…_ Su lengua se atrevió a rebuscar en mi oído y lancé un gemido._ Y necesitaba estar segura.

_ ¿Segura de qué?_ Me temblaban las manos.

_ Segura de que tú deseas esto tanto como yo._ Besó mi cuello, lentamente._ De que me quieres a tu lado, Regina.

Debí haber dicho que no. Debí decir que no estaba bien. Que la pequeña Hope iba a quedarse sin padre… que aquello era un acción egoísta por parte de una mujer que había recorrido un largo camino para alejarse de esa reina malvada egocéntrica que sólo se preocupaba por sí misma.

_ Lo deseo, Emma…_ Pero deseaba ser feliz… de una vez por todas._ Más que nada en el mundo.

Emma me tomó en brazos y me sostuvo. Lancé un ligero grito de sorpresa cuando empezó a llevarme escaleras arriba.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Pues… pensaba hacerte el amor, Regina._ Me dijo, de la forma más seductora posible.

_ No, de eso nada._ Le espeté, recuperando la razón.

_ Pero pensaba que…

_ Mantengo mi palabra, Emma._ Le dije, bajándome de entre sus brazos._ No voy a ser tu amante. Vas a tener que resolver esto antes de que…

_ Pero… Hemos tenido un momento y…_ Acercó la mano hacia mi rostro y la cogí por la muñeca para evitar que me tocara._ No está bien. Te deseo, Emma. Pero no así, no otra vez.

Emma estaba frustrada… y en el fondo, eso me gustaba. La última vez que había venido, me había sentido totalmente indefensa, pero en aquel instante había recuperado todo mi poder. Y era ella la que se quedaba con las ganas.

_ Tienes razón._ Reconoció a regañadientes._ Haré las cosas bien, señora alcaldesa.

_ La estaré esperando entonces, señorita Swan._ Le dije, pasándome la lengua por los labios.

Emma se fue con esa imagen en la cabeza, y a mí me valía como parte de nuestra pequeña batalla. Sentía que en aquella ocasión había ganado. Cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, me había dejado bastante fría.

Confieso que unos momentos antes, había sido fácil decirle que no, negarme a ensuciar nuestro encuentro y exigirle que las cosas debían funcionar con normalidad antes de hacer nada. Pero el calentón que llevaba encima no iba a desaparecer.

Y entonces me acordé… y una sonrisa un tanto pícara apareció en mi rostro. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas al pensar en ello. No era digno de una reina, ni de una mujer formal, si quiera. Pero aquello era algo que necesitaba hacer. Mi instinto me lo decía.

Así que subí a mi habitación, y abrí el tercer cajón de la mejilla. Allí, escondido en una caja con combinación, estaba el regalo que Emma me había dejado en su última visita. Aquella prenda húmeda, que había ido concentrado su olor a lo largo de la semana.

En aquel momento, el simple hecho de abrir la caja había liberado un fuerte olor a las partes íntimas de Emma por toda la habitación. No pude evitar volver a pasarme la lengua por los labios, intentar contener la excitación era imposible.

Pasé la tela entre mis dedos, acariciándola lentamente antes de acercármela a la nariz. El olor era muy fuerte, concentrado. Cerrando los ojos casi podía imaginarme que estaba justo frente a Emma, justo igual que hacía una semana antes.

Me despojé de mi ropa, tirándola de cualquier manera sobre el suelo, y me tumbé sobre la cama. En un gesto casi religioso, abrí lentamente mis piernas y comencé a acariciarme lentamente. Las yemas de mis dedos encontraron una zona terriblemente sensible, que reaccionaba ante el contacto.

Lejos quedaban aquellas ocasiones en las que me acariciaba en completo silencio, o en las que me acostaba con alguien sin hacer ningún ruido. Aquella casa estaba vacía y por eso no tenía reparos en gemir y gritar a pleno pulmón. En darme un homenaje a todo volumen.

_ ¿Y ahora vas a volver a rechazarme?

En ese momento sí que grité, e instintivamente me cubrí. No supe en qué momento había entrado Emma, ni cuándo se había quitado la ropa. Pero estaba allí, con sus pezones apuntándome como si se tratase de su presa. Podía ver que ella estaba tan excitada como yo, pero aquello estaba mal.

_ Pues sí, debería. Estás invadiendo mi casa sin permiso y…

_ Regina… te estabas tocando mientras olías mis bragas. ¿Podemos dejar la pantomima?_ Alzó una ceja, confiada.

_ ¡No!_ Le espeté, enfadada._ No puedes colarte y espiarme mientras… en fin, debería, debería…

_…Castigarme.

En aquel momento ya me costaba pensar, pero tanto lo que Emma dijo, como la forma en la que lo dijo, provocaron que mi razón terminase de desaparecer. Empezaba a sentir que hiciera lo que hiciera, Emma iba a conseguir lo que quería. ¿Qué caso tenía resistirse?

_ Sí, debería castigarte._ Dije, mirándola, casi pude percibir el escalofrío que recorría su espalda._ Ahora mismo.

_ Me someto a su castigo, mi reina._ Dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Volvía a tener aquella sensación de que tenía el control de la situación, pero de forma distinta. En el momento no me importó. Me senté en la cama y abrí las piernas. Emma, a cuatro patas, se deslizó hasta mi sexo y comenzó a lamer.

Yo la tomé de la cabeza, dominante, y la presioné para que no parase. Si antes había sido ruidosa, ahora sí que me preocupaba que los vecinos pudiesen oírme. Estaba gritando. Hacía años que no me sentía así, tan satisfecha.

Emma había ganado, una vez más. Pero me prometí que sería la última. Mi primer orgasmo no tardó en llegar, llenando el rostro de Emma con mi flujo. Yo respiraba con dificultad cuando la miraba.

Tenía el rostro empapado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se relamía. Parecía una niña el día de navidad.

_ Ven, vamos._ Le pedí, invitándola con el dedo.

Se incorporó y se tumbó sobre mí, una vez más. Pude escuchar el sonido de los muelles del colchón, y por algún motivo me pareció gracioso. Nos besamos, sin prisas, con intensidad. Los labios de Emma sabían a una mezcla entre ella y yo misma.

_ Eres mala…_ Le dije, acariciando su larga melena._ Te dije que te fueras…

_ Aún puedo irme._ Dijo, pasando sus dedos por mi pezón._ ¿Eso quieres?

_ Si no supieras la respuesta, no preguntarías._ Dije, cogiendo su mano y chupando lentamente dos de sus dedos.

_ No podía esperar._ Reconoció, dando pequeños besos en mi cuello._ Te necesitaba… necesitaba esto.

_ ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo necesito?_ Murmuré, intentando contener mis gemidos involuntarios.

_ ¿Acaso no necesitas esto, alcaldesa mía?_ Pude notar que sonreía mientras me besaba el canalillo.

_ Sí, sí que lo necesito._ Admití, a regañadientes._ Y sin embargo, todo está mal.

Emma ya llegaba a mi abdomen y yo, para no facilitarle las cosas, decidí darme la vuelta. Mis pechos chocaron contra el colchón y mis pezones se activaron como dos botones del placer. Emma volvió a subir de nuevo, y esta vez me regaló un reguero de besos por mi espalda. Gimoteé un poco.

_ Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo duro que es pasar por un matrimonio sin amor._ Los labios de Emma se entretenían marcando un camino por mis glúteos, mientras sus dedos se abrían camino hacia la zona que su lengua había pasado un largo rato marcando como suya un poco antes.

Y sí, lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien. Pero no pude revelarme en ese momento lo que pensaba, porque su lengua había encontrado el camino entre mis nalgas y se había asentado allí, en aquella zona prohibida. Sus dedos y su lengua parecían luchar por encontrarse en el fondo de mis entrañas, y yo me sentía convulsionar. Aquel orgasmo fue como una explosión dentro de mí, que activó todos mis centros de placer a la vez y me dejó derrotada sobre aquella cama.

Emma se retiró con delicadeza y me ayudó a ponerme de lado, uniendo sus labios a los míos una vez más. Su mirada reflejaba sensación de triunfo. Mi mano se dirigía a su sexo, pero me detuvo.

_ Regina, estás agotada._ Me recordó.

_ Pero… tú no has…

_ Y ese es mi castigo. No me lo merezco.

Negué con la cabeza y la rodeé con los brazos.

_ ¿Te quedarás conmigo?_ No podría soportar que volviese a irse y me dejase sola.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo me acurruqué en su pecho. Aquella noche sólo habría paz… sería al día siguiente cuando las cosas se complicaran.


	3. La cuarta rueda

**Honestamente, Kykyo, no sé de lo que hablas con lo de gran tormenta.**

 **Harpohe, gracias por avisar. Pude cambiarlo. Juraría que te mandé un mp, pero no me acuerdo.**

 **Lady Blossom, ese es el dilema. El demonio rubio haciendo de las suyas.**

 **dcromeor... lavarse los pies es un grandísimo paso... PERO NO ES SUFICIENTE**

 **Isatyamore... ah... pero... ¿Lo están?**

 **EvilRegalJMO, el feedback me lo evocaba, espero que os guste, ESTO ES ENTERAMENTE CULPA VUESTRA.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

_ No, esta vez no, Emma._ Me planté, porque no podía permitirlo, no por tercera vez.

_ Oh, vamos, Regina…_ Acercó la mano, pero se la aparté.

_ Me quedé contigo, Regina…

Sabía lo que intentaba, porque lo cierto es que podía sentirlo en primera instancia. El recuerdo de aquella noche que había dormido junto a mí, despertar sintiendo su respiración en mi nuca. E incluso compartir el desayuno antes de que ella marchase a comisaría.

_ Me dio muchos problemas, ¿Sabes?_ Me dijo, pasando las manos por mis hombros._ Killian me estuvo dando la vara tres días.

_ Oh… de verdad que siento que lo hayas pasado tan mal._ Ironicé._ Pero no, no puedo permitirme el lujo de seguir con esta historia. O le dejas, o me dejas a mí.

_ Regina… tienes que ser razonable._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ No puedo llegar un día y salir de casa sin más.

_ Pero sí puedes llegar una noche y… meterme en esta situación._ Le espeté, furiosa._ No, no vamos a seguir así, Emma. Márchate.

_ Regina. Las dos sabemos lo mucho que quieres estar conmigo. No tiene caso que finjas que no y pasemos por esto todas las veces.

En ese momento no pude evitarlo. Mi mano impactó contra el rostro de Emma y se produjo un enorme chasquido. El sonido no fue nada discreto, a decir verdad. Emma se quedó en el sitio, congelada por la fuerza con la que la había pegado.

_ Si te crees que soy fácil, estás equivocada.

_ Quizá no seas fácil, pero estás muy sola. Y vas a seguir así como no hagas algo al respecto._ Me dijo, con tono envenenado.

_ He estado sola porque así lo he querido._ Le espeté, enfada.

_ Pues nadie lo diría, Regina. Cualquiera pensaría que eres una sosa amargada a la que nadie quiere pegarse.

Emma se arrepintió de aquellas palabras en cuanto las dijo, y no era difícil verlo, porque se llevó la mano a los labios, y sus ojos reflejaban una enorme sorpresa ante sus propias palabras. Sin embargo, estaba dicho, y el daño estaba hecho.

_ Yo… no quería decir que…

_ Emma, márchate._ Le dije. Mi voz sonaba como un puñetazo.

Emma tenía algo que decir, pero lo cierto es que las palabras murieron en sus labios. Tenía claro que no iba a sacar nada en claro de todo aquello en ese momento. Mis ojos, que no mis palabras, se lo dejaron claro.

 _Una semana más tarde_

Solía acudir allí a pensar. Desde que todos los reinos se encontraban en un mismo lugar, era imposible no darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba todo. Y aunque el pasado era algo que ya no me atormentaba, volver a la fortaleza oscura era como un mantra.

Estaba apoyada una vez más en aquel balcón, del que en su día me caí, cuando escuché a alguien toser tras de mí y tuve que apoyarme en la baranda, que esta vez tuvo la decencia de no ceder y dejarme caer al vacío.

_ Que estampa tan melancólica, mi reina.

Me giré y mis ojos se toparon con los de una persona a la que hacía tiempo que no veía. Sabía que Drizella había ocupado un lugar en Storybrooke, y que su paso por ella le había agradado, o al menos, eso comentaban los más cotillas de entre los enanos.

_ ¿Por qué estás aquí?_ Pregunté, mirándola y llevándome la mano al rostro.

_ Bueno… no todos los días una se encuentra a una reina buscando pareja en Tinder._ Sonrió de lado.

_ ¿Has venido a reírte de mí? Porque no estoy de humor.

Había sido muy fácil decirle a Emma todas aquellas burradas, y sin embargo, nadie había respondido a la petición que había puesto en aquella web infernal. Y ahora, mirara donde mirase, tenía la impresión de que la gente lo sabía y me tenía marcada.

_ Oh, no por supuesto que no._ Negó con la cabeza._ Estoy interesada.

_ ¿Tú… estás interesada? Drizella, si es una clase de broma…

_ No, no es ninguna broma…_ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Pero… después de…

_ ¿De lo que pasamos? Eran otros tiempos… otros mundos… otros nombres… Roni._ Dijo, acercándose._ Además… tú no quieres una relación seria… y yo tampoco.

_ ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Eres la reina… eres una mujer preciosa… despampanante. Si tú te has rebajado a usar Tinder, sólo hay una razón lógica…_ Hizo una pausa dramática._... Estás dolida. Alguien te ha hecho sufrir… alguien por quién tu corazón palpita.

_ No recordaba que fueras tan lista._ Le dije, mirándola.

_ Sólo te pido que me dejes llevarte a cenar._ Dijo, acercándose._ Y si no te gusta lo que ves, me iré.

_ ¿Por qué harías eso, si sabes que me gusta otra persona?

_ Porque tú me gustas a mí._ Reconoció, tomando mi mano, y dándole un beso._ Y merece la pena el riesgo… quizá consiga que te olvides de esa persona… o quizá no. Pero ten por seguro que atesoraré cada momento que pase.

_ Debo reconocer que eres la persona más agradable que ha intentado matarnos a todos que no es de mi familia.

_ Eso me ha llegado._ Drizella se dio un golpecito en el pecho._ ¿Te recojo esta noche? ¿A las siete?

_ Me encantaría._ Admití.

 _Emma Swan_

Empezaba a sentirme culpable. Había abusado de la confianza de Regina, era cierto. Pero ella debía entender mejor que nadie que no se podía dejar un matrimonio de la noche a la mañana. Era algo que requería un compromiso y no podía olvidarse a la ligera. Había pasado muchas cosas con Killian. Y no podía llegar un día y decirle que ya no le amaba. Quizá fuese cierto, pero era demasiado duro como para decírselo sin más.

Y por eso volvía una vez más a casa de Regina con las manos vacías, por así decirlo. Me acerqué y la vi sentada en el porche, vestida con su traje color burdeos. Miraba su muñeca con insistencia. Parecía estar esperando algo.

Pero a pesar de todo yo no dudé en acercarme. Así era como me había funcionado las otras veces. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegué, me percaté de que mi presencia provocó en Regina una expresión propia de alguien que acaba de chupar un limón… repetidamente… y con ansia.

_ Señorita Swan. Creía haber dejado claro el punto la última vez que se presentó aquí. No quiero que se pasee por aquí como si esta fuese su casa._ Me recriminó.

_ Venía a verte._ Le dije, de mal humor. Estaba claro que iba a volver a quedarme a palo seco.

_ Pues sepa que tengo una cita, así que no puedo recibirla._ Se me acercó._ Márchese.

_ Regina, no tienes que inventarte que…

_ ¿Qué pasa, llego pronto?

Dejé la frase a medias, porque Regina no se lo había inventado. Estaba claro que Drizella estaba allí y que era muy real. Por otro lado… era como una niña, comparada con Regina.

_ No, para nada, Drizella. La señorita Swan ya se marcha. ¿No es cierto, señorita Swan?

_ Sí, es cierto._ Dije, de malos modos._ Hasta otra.

 _Regina Mills_

No pude negar que me produjo una extraña satisfacción ver a Emma marcharse derrotada. Yo había recogido el guante que me había lanzado y no me había sido tan difícil superar su duelo. Ese continuo tira y afloja que se mantenía entre las dos parecía que no iba a acabar tan fácilmente como yo creía en un principio.

_ ¿Emma? ¿Esa es la que te vuelve loquita? Bueno, tiene un buen culo pero…

_ Ah, cállate. ¿Quieres estropearlo desde ya?_ Alcé una ceja._ No hablemos de Emma esta noche.

_ Oh, desde luego que no._ Drizella se recompuso en seguida._ Te prometo que todos mis esfuerzos se dedicarán a hacer que te olvides de esa Sheriff de segunda.

_ Bueno, ¿Dónde has dejado el coche?

_ ¿Coche? Oh, por favor, Regina. No iba a venir a buscar a una reina en coche. ¿Cómo impresionarte así?

_ Le das a mi cargo demasiada importancia._ Dije, alzando una ceja.

_ Anotado… Regina._ Dijo, extendiéndome la mano._ Nuestro transporte está justo aquí.

Tuve que mirar al suelo para verla. Una enorme alfombra persa, que estaba levantada un palmo del suelo. Desde luego había conseguido mi atención. Nunca había viajado en una.

_ Vamos, Regina… un poco de confianza._ Dijo, al ver mi expresión._ No querrás parecer una carroza.

Alcé una ceja al ver lo que pretendía. Pero suspiré y me senté en la alfombra. El tacto era cálido y suave. Era sorprendentemente cómoda. Drizella se sentó frente a mí, y la alfombra se elevó sobre mi casa. Las vistas eran espectaculares, eso había que reconocerlo.

La alfombra se detuvo en mitad de la ciudad, dándonos una vista fabulosa de los reinos. La luna estaba llena y sus rayos daban un aire mágico a todo. Quizá esa era la baza con la que contaba Drizella.

_ Bueno, espero que te guste porque… vamos a cenar aquí._ Dijo Drizella.

Por un momento me vi preocupada por el viento. Pero me percaté de que no había sido un problema hasta el momento. La alfombra debía llevar un encantamiento para que sus visitantes no tuvieran que vérselas con ese problema. Así que cuando Drizella sacó de su bolso un par de cajas de comida china yo no pude evitar lanzar una risotada.

_ Se me hace raro, ¿No decías que querías impresionar a una reina?

_ En la simplicidad está el gusto, Regina._ Dijo, cogiendo los palillos y haciendo pinza con ellos entre sus dedos._ Podríamos comer en un restaurante, rodeados de desconocidos o… podríamos tener un momento único… con estas vistas.

_ Drizella, debo confesar que estoy embelesada con tu plan._ Le dije, mirándola.

_ Pensé que estarías cansada de que te llevaran a restaurantes caros con metres metomentodos.

_ ¿Experiencia propia?_ Pregunté.

_ Experiencia propia._ Ratificó, llevándose un trozo de carne a los labios._ Qué puedo decir, no he cambiado tanto.

_ ¿Y a qué te dedicas ahora?

_ Anastasia y yo tenemos una floristería._ Se encogió de hombros._ Ella vende flores y yo llevo las cuentas. Cualquier cosa es mejor que la torre Belfrey.

Drizella tenía un rostro muy expresivo, y no me costó darme cuenta de que por un momento se le pasó su madre por la cabeza. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, la quería. Y eso era algo que yo llegaba a entender muy bien. Mi único consuelo era tener la seguridad de que mi madre estaba en un buen lugar.

_ ¿Y te gustan las cuentas?

_ Son fáciles y tengo con qué pagar mis trapitos dignamente._ Se encogió de hombros._ No es como ser soberana de los reinos unidos, ya sabes.

_ Oye, que suena glamuroso… pero en realidad no ha cambiado nada. Mucho papeleo… odiosas audiencias… ya te lo imaginarás.

_ A mí me encantaría ayudarte a acabar con ese aletargamiento en esas… audiencias._ Dijo, mirándome. Su tono era seductor.

Lo cierto es que Drizella tenía confianza de sobra, pero era natural, después de todo, era una chica muy guapa. Y, sin embargo, no tenía esa eléctrica sensación que había tenido en cuanto Emma me había llamado por mi nombre y nada más. Dudaba que fuese a quitarme a la rubia de la cabeza tan fácilmente como ella pretendía que lo hiciera.

Por otro lado, estaba claro que Emma era inalcanzable. Me había quedado muy claro que no iba a dejar a Killian, todo aquello había sido una vana excusa para aprovecharse de mí, y eso era algo que no le perdonaría jamás. Cuando descendimos hacia mi casa de nuevo. Drizella me ayudó a bajar de la alfombra y nos dirigimos hacia el porche.

_ Bueno, no sé si te habré deslumbrado pero, yo lo he pasado muy bien. Me gustaría volver a pedirte otra cita si te parece bien. Aunque no estoy segura de…

La tomé de la cintura con delicadeza y le di un lento beso en los labios. Noté cómo se relajaba entre mis brazos y pude sentir sus pestañas cuando cerró los ojos y me respondió.


	4. Giro absurdo

**BellaBlack31, lo cierto es que Regina es Shipeable prácticamente con todos los personajes. Y Drizella... bueno, en la serie la desaprovecharon, pero me gusta, y me gusta con Regina XD. Intentemos devolverle muchosidad.**

 **Guest nº1, la verdad es que no iba a ir por ahí. Aunque en la serie no es que traten a Regina con el respeto que merece en este aspecto.**

 **Kykyo, Drizella no es tonta, eso que quede claro ya. Regina estaba libre y...**

 **Samantha, me está gustando mucho hacer esta versión de Drizella, es graciosa.**

 **Guest nº2, Regina no está zorreando, pero si Emma no la respeta.**

 **Pues ya lo verás Lady Blossom**

 **Continúo, NataliElena**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Ivy y Regina en el parque… Ivy y Regina en la cafetería… Ivy y Regina en el parque de atracciones. Ivy y Regina pasando el día en Neverland… Ivy y Regina en la playa tomando el sol en bikini… Ivy y Regina dándose un beso bajo la torre del reloj.

Esa maldita cría tenía que documentar todo lo que hacía con Regina y registrarlo en su cuenta de Instagram. Aquel había sido el mes más desagradable de mi vida. Soportando cada día las continuas alusiones a la feliz pareja.

Todo el mundo parecía encantado con ellas, con lo bien que se compenetraban y cómo parecían hechas la una para la otra. Me ponía enferma… de hecho, en un aspecto bastante literal. Había perdido un par de kilos y se me notaba más demacrada.

No conseguía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos me imaginaba a Ivy y Regina en la cama y odiaba a aquella cría por arrebatarme aquello que debería haber sido sólo mío. Y cuando abrí los ojos aquella mañana, escuchando el llanto de Hope una vez más… sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar.

_ Cariño..._ Killian bostezaba, negándose a despertar._ ¿Puedes ir tú?

_ Sí, claro._ En aquellos días siempre iba yo, no lograba conciliar en sueño de todas formas.

Preparé el biberón como una autómata, sin llegar a pensar siquiera en mis acciones. Para mí fue muy sencillo coger a la niña en brazos y colocarlo entre sus pequeños labios. Verla comer siempre me alegraba el día.

Y eso me hizo pensar en Henry. En el niño que conocí siendo ya mayor, en cómo su vida se vio segmentada. Pero también pensé en la relación que Regina y yo teníamos con él. En lo bien que había funcionado, lo felices que habíamos sido.

_ Cielo… espero que puedas perdonarme por esto.

La volví a dejar en la cuna, mirándola un poco más, y pensando en que no quería que tuviera que vivir una vida con una madre amargada. Mi mirada no se apartó de ella hasta que abrí la puerta de la habitación. Lo hice con un gesto rápido y sobresalté a Killian.

_ Emma. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hope está bien?

_ Hope está perfectamente, Killian._ Me crucé de brazos._ Pero yo no lo estoy tanto.

Suspiré y le miré a los ojos. Desde luego le seguía viendo muy guapo pero… eso no era suficiente. Así que pronuncié las palabras que lo cambiarían todo. Por un largo segundo dudé, pero me decidí a hacerlo.

_ Killian, no soy feliz._ Fue un auténtico balde de agua fría._ Lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero no soy feliz. Esta relación no funciona.

_ Emma… si tienes algún problema…. yo creo que podremos.

_ Soy lesbiana, Killian.

Killian, que se había mostrado conciliador, no pudo evitar abrir la boca en una expresión de absoluta sorpresa.

_ Pero… Pero Neal… y… Yo… y Henry. ¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta?

_ Llevo toda mi vida intentando convencerme de que soy heterosexual, Killian._ Suspiré, largamente._ Quería formar una familia… ser, bueno, normal. Pero no soy así. Me gustan las mujeres, Killian. Me gustaba Lily. Ella fue la primera novia de verdad que tuve, y lo estropeé porque no quería admitir lo que era.

_ Entonces… hay una mujer, ¿Verdad?

_ Killian… yo…

_ Emma, no quiero ser yo el que provoque que tu historia se repita._ Suspiró, lentamente, y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz._ Recogeré mis cosas, Emma.

_ Killian… yo no quiero que nos llevemos mal..._ Le dije.

_ No te preocupes, Emma. Has nacido así. No puedo culparte. No quiero ser esa clase de persona.

Se puso en pie y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de abandonar la habitación.

_ Buena suerte, Emma.

_ Gracias por entenderlo._ Le susurré, mirándole a los ojos.

_ Lo único a lo que yo aspiro es a que Hope y tú seáis felices.

Entendí que aclararíamos lo de la custodia más adelante. Cuando salió por la puerta, yo me tiré sobre la cama. Había hecho lo correcto y debería sentirme bien. Sin embargo me sentía como una porquería… escoria. Sabía que salir del armario sería difícil, pero aquello me superaba. Me sonó el móvil. Otra foto de Regina y Ivy, acurrucadas en el sofá… ¡JODER!

 _Regina Mills_

_ Tengo que ponerme seria con este tema, Ivy._ Le dije._ Deberías dejar de subir tantas fotos nuestras a instagram.

Ivy puso los ojos en blanco. Yo sabía que no iba a conseguir que parase pero… en parte era divertido pincharla y seguir intentándolo. Se ponía muy mona cuando ponía los ojos en blanco y se exasperaba.

_ Pero Regina… amorcín… cielito._ Dijo, remarcando los motes cariñosos mientras se colocaba sobre mí._ Mientras te tenga voy a fardar de ti.

_ ¿Mientras me tengas?_ Pregunté, observándola, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Regina… sé que quieres a Emma, y he asumido que cuando ella vuelva arrastrándose a tus pies, me dejarás. No es algo que tema.

_ Ivy, eso no es verdad. Tú me gustas mucho y..._ Me calló con un beso.

_ Regina, por favor. No digas nada._ Pasó su mano por mi cabello._ Disfrutemos este tiempo juntas y no discutamos sobre ello.

Suspiré. Yo no tenía intención de dejar a Ivy a pesar de los sueños recurrentes que seguía teniendo con Emma. Emma no me merecía. Me había portado como una adolescente con ella, dejándola jugar con mis sentimientos. Esa mujer no era yo.L

_ No tienes precio, Ivy..._ La besé en el cuello._ Eres maravillosa.

_ Lo sé._ dijo, con una risita._ Soy muy madura y admirable por tener esta paciencia contigo.

_ Pues en este momento no lo estás demostrando.

La tomé de la cintura y le di un beso. La besaba sin prisas, con ternura. Ivy se dejaba llevar. Ella me idolatraba. Ojalá pudiera decirle con sinceridad que no prefería a Emma… pero estaría mintiendo. Había algo que me conectaba con Emma. Algo físico. Y resultaba imposible deshacerse de ello o ignorarlo. Era como si un magnetismo me uniese a aquel demonio rubio.

_ ¿Quieres pasar otra tarde en la playa?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

Se sacaba muchas fotos de sus pies, y en especial… se sacaba Selfies. Toneladas de Selfies conmigo. Y no me molestaba, porque me gustaba que la gente supiera que no estaba muerta por dentro y que mi relación iba bien.

Porque… iba bien. Ivy y yo nos entendíamos genial, a pesar de todo el asunto de Emma. Y en momentos como aquel, tumbadas sobre mi sofá, me sentía en paz.

_ Cualquier excusa para verte en Bikini me parece buena._ Dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

_ Quizá te deje ver algo más._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Oh, pero ya lo he visto._ Alzó las cejas y yo me sonrojé.

_ Estás buscando tu muerte, Ivy. ¿Qué has hecho?_ Estaba como un tomate mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

_ He espiado a mi novia mientras se duchaba, denúnciame._ Me dijo, poniendo su dedo sobre mi pecho.

_ A la última persona que hizo eso, la maté._ Le dije, con tono duro.

_ Eres muy sexy cuando te pones en plan monárquico._ Me dijo, incorporándose._ Es lo que me gusta de ti. Que eres fuerte, y no dejas que te pisen.

No pude evitar pensar en lo que me había pasado con Emma. No había sido fuerte… y ella me había pisado. Asentí lentamente y la volví a besar en los labios. La dejé sin respiración. La había besado con una intensidad que ella no había visto de mi parte.

_ Te debo muchas cosas, Ivy._ Le sonreí._ Me encantaría volver a la playa contigo y sacarme más de esos Selfies que tanto odio.

 _Unas horas más tarde…_

Empezaba a coger un color ligeramente tostado de tomar el sol. Mi piel tendía a absorber los rayos con más facilidad de la que quisiera y yo… confieso que empezaba a disfrutarlo. En Maine no solía hacer sólo en exceso, pero los diferentes reinos también tenían diferentes climas.

Ivy me llevaba de la mano de vuelta a casa después de haber salido del coche cuando la vi. Emma estaba sentada en mi porche. Y odié profundamente el vuelco que dio mi corazón al verla. No quería sentirme así.

_ Te espero dentro._ Ivy me dio un beso en los labios y entró en casa, sin mirar a Emma.

La rubia, sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada asesina que me puso de un pésimo humor. ¿Quién se creía que era? Sin embargo, cuando se acercó, me preocupé. Emma estaba muy delgada, y pálida. Tenía unas grandes ojeras, pero sonreía, una sonrisa triste.

_ Lo he hecho._ Dijo, mirándome._ He dejado a Killian.

_ Emma, si es una broma no tiene gracia, ¿Vale?_ Le dije, cruzandome de brazos._ Las dos sabemos que no serías capaz de hacerlo.

_ No es ninguna broma, mira._ Me mostró la mano izquierda, y pude ver la marca blanca del lugar en el que había estado su anillo._ Le he dejado. Y lo he hecho por ti.

Emma se desplomó en el suelo y tomó mis manos, besándomelas. Nunca la había visto tan mal, y eso que la había visto en circunstancias bastante peculiares.

_ Fui una tonta y una estúpida._ Dijo, llorando a moco tendido._ Pero te quiero a ti, y sólo a ti.

_ Emma… ¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

Me costó mucho reunir el valor para no rodearla con los brazos y consolarla, pero hice lo que debía. No podía volver a caer en sus garras como una colegiala. Emma elevó la vista, con el rostro congestionado por la tristeza.

_ Yo tengo pareja, Emma._ Le recordé._ Y me va muy bien con Ivy. Me alegro mucho de que hayas salido de esa matrimonio sin amor… pero el tiempo ha pasado. Y tú no aprovechaste tu oportunidad.

_ Pero… Regina, yo te amo._ Dijo, mirándome._ Me gustas más de lo que nadie me ha gustado nunca.

_ Pues a Ivy también le gusto, Emma. Y ella me ha tratado con respeto en todo momento._ Le dije, mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

_ Lo entiendo._ Bajó la mirada._ He… he perdido mi oportunidad.

_ Así es._ Dije, en un susurro.

 _Emma Swan_

Había tardado demasiado en encontrar el valor para acercarme a Regina. Y mientras la veía volver a entrar en casa, me daba cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. De nuevo era aquella chica en una estación con un reloj robado en la muñeca.

_ Oh, por favor. No empieces a llorar. La escena ya es bastante penosa.

Elevé la mirada y me fijé en que Ivy estaba en el porche. Y para colmo, el cielo amenazaba lluvia. Pero ni de coña iba a pedirle asilo a aquella mujer ni a Regina. No después de lo que había pasado, de lo que había visto.

_ Swanie, Swanie._ Se cruzó de brazos._ Así no vas a conquistar a Regina._ Creo que necesitas un par de consejos.

_ ¿De ti? Adivino. ¿Algo que acabe conmigo humillada delante de ella para que termine de perder la intención de salir conmigo?

_ Emma, Emma, Emma. Qué poco me conoces._ Dijo, mirándome con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

_ Escucha, no tengo ganas de que juegues conmigo. El rechazo de Regina ya duele bastante sin que tú vengas para rematarlo.

_ ¿Rematarlo? Si vengo para ayudarte a conseguir que se desviva por ti.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Di un pisotón._ ¿No eres tú su novia?

_ De momento, sí. Pero no soy tan tonta como para entrometerme entre Regina y su verdadero amor. Los que han hecho algo parecido han acabado muy mal.

_ ¿Su verdadero amor?

Estaba desencajada con la actitud de Ivy. ¿Por qué hacía todo aquello? Era la pareja de Regina, ¿Por qué intentaba que yo la sedujera?

_ Bueno, es evidente que yo no lo soy. Si lo fuera ya habríamos compartido algo más que la ducha._ Dijo, acercándose._ ¿Y Bien, Emma? ¿Vas a aceptar mi ayuda o no?


	5. Pasión

**Oh... Regina en Bikini era mi as en la manga para asegurarme Reviews, BellaBlack31.**

 **Bueno, Lady Blossom... a lo mejor tenemos sorpresas inesperadas... jejejeje... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Tose* Maldita gripe.**

 **La verdad es que no quería problemas del hombre percha en la trama, Kykyo. Quería centrar en Emma, Regina e Ivy. Pero de todas formas creo que podría aceptarlo... o no. Tampoco me quejaré si alguien me dice que está forzado, aunque yo no lo crea.**

 **dcromeor. ¿Le hacemos un altar a Ivy? A no ser...**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Se me ocurrían miles de respuestas desagradables con las que podría destrozar esa sonrisa que Ivy tenía en los labios. Quería decirle que era detestable, y que no se merecía a Regina si tenía intención de entregarla con tanta facilidad. Que probablemente la morena no tardaría en dejarla y que se pudriría sola.

_ Ayúdame…

Pero Regina era mucho más importante que mi orgullo. Así que allí estaba yo. Tirada en el suelo y rogándole ayuda a la actual pareja de la persona a la que amaba. Parecía una mala parodia de una comedia romántica de esas que tanto detestaba. Pero yo quería estar con Regina. A cualquier precio.

_ Has tomado una sabia decisión, Emma._ Ivy se acercó y me ayudó a levantarme._ Mi intuición me dice que harás a Regina muy feliz.

_ Sigo sin entender qué buscas con todo esto._ Me crucé de brazos.

_ Busco que Regina sea feliz. Y lo será contigo. No es complicado._ Me dijo, mirándome con fijeza.

_ Pero tú sales con ella._ Insistí._ ¿Por qué salir con ella si quieres que estés conmigo?

Ivy había estado calmada en todo momento, y sin embargo en ese instante fue cuando su sonrisa se torció en una expresión desagradable y me dio un empujón, haciéndome caer sobre un charco de barro.

_ Porque Regina no se merece ser desgraciada mientras tú te decides a mover tu culo por ella._ Se giró._ Está claro que aún no estás preparada. Pero más vale que te des prisa. Regina no va a esperarte siempre y yo estaré a su lado toda la vida si es lo que necesita.

Volvío a entrar en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándome allí. Pude intuir su frustración. Después de todo ella quería a Regina y estaba haciendo todo aquello sin importarle su propia felicidad. Era difícil no sentirse intimidada por una rival que parecía preocuparse mucho más que yo por ella,

 _Regina Mills_

Ivy entró por la puerta hecha un basilisco, y no me extrañaba si tenía que ver con Emma. Esa rubia era capaz de arruinar nuestra relación sólo para poder seguir jugando conmigo. Me acerqué a ella y la miré con preocupación, pero ella no se enfadó conmigo.

Por contra me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí, dándome un beso profundo e intenso. Mi cuerpo se relajó al instante, y continué su tierno saludo sin reservas. Parecía que eso era lo que ella buscaba.

_ Le he dado un escarmiento a Emma._ Dijo, con una chispa maliciosa en los ojos._ Tiene que aprender lo que vales.

_ Ivy, de verdad… no sigas con esto._ Puse la mano sobre su pecho._ Yo te quiero a ti.

_ Ojalá pudiese creerte..._ Suspiró, tomando mi mano y besándola con ternura._ Pero sé que no… sé que nunca estarás completa conmigo. Yo soy… insuficiente.

_ Ivy… la única persona que me ha tratado como tú me tratas era Daniel._ Fui yo la que la cogí de la mano y se la besé esta vez.

Y no mentía. Robin no me había respetado, usándome como si fuera una cualquiera mientras esperaba que su mujer despertase. Y Facilier… oh, no quería ni pararme a pensar en las cosas que me había hecho, o en cómo me había comportado yo con él. Era algo que me avergonzaba a pensar de que le quise, igual que a Robin.

_ Te gustan los problemáticos._ dijo, como si leyera mi mente._ Pensabas en eso, ¿Verdad?

_ Soy transparente para ti._ Dije, suspirando._ Pero no quiero eso. Tú me gustas, Ivy. No me cansaré de decirlo… Cenemos fuera esta noche.

Las dos sabíamos que cenar… no significaba cenar. Quería olvidarme de Emma para siempre. Quería entregarme a Ivy en cuerpo y alma, y hacer que nuestra unión fuera ya no sólo emocional si no también física.

 _Emma Swan_

_ Deberías dejar de beber._ Ruby me miraba desde la barra con "Esa expresión"

Ella era responsable y nos inculcaba a todos ese mismo concepto con su fiera mirada. Yo me senté más recta y la miré, mientras me llevaba el líquido caliente a los labios, ignorando a su advertencia.

_ Emma… ¿Acaso yo me puse así cuando rompí con Dorothy?_ Me dijo, mirándome fijamente.

_ No.

_ Exactamente. Me sobrepuse, y ahora a Mulán y a mí nos va genial._ Me quitó la botella._ Puedes pasarte las tardes aquí llorando, o puedes hacer algo por ti misma. Espabila, Emma.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas me quemaban el rostro, porque no quería llorar, pero sabía que con espabilar ya no bastaba. Era muy tarde, tenía que ser muy tarde.

Y entonces me vino a la cabeza. Mary Margaret y David. Mis padres, durante la maldición. Lo habían visto, incluso cuando estaban malditos, incluso cuando él estaba casado.

Nunca era tarde. Así que me levanté dando tumbos y me dirigí hacia aquella casa. Pude ver a Regina salir antes con su coche. Pero no era a ella a la que iba a ver. Cuando toqué, me recibió Ivy, con una expresión entre una sonrisa y… bueno, algo no tan agradable.

_ Ivy, te lo pido en serio, ayúdame._ Me desplomé y me quedé a sus pies.

_ No sé, Emma. Realmente quieres a Regina o sólo la quieres para la cama. Cada vez que te veo tengo más dudas.

_ La quiero, Ivy. La quiero de verdad. Más que a nada en el mundo.

_ Muy bien. Digamos que te creo._ Puso los ojos en blanco._ Hay trabajo que hacer, ven conmigo. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

 _Regina Mills_

Ivy se retrasaba. No era propio de ella y me imaginaba que estaría tramando algo. Ya estaba sentada a la mesa cuando llegó… no, no era Ivy. Era Emma. Vestida con un coqueto vestido rojo y el cabello suelto y bien peinado. Se sentó frente a mí y yo negué con la cabeza.

_ Si crees que porque vengas así vestida voy a caer rendida a tus pies… estás muy equivocada.

Iba a seguir con mi discurso cuando me sonó el móvil. Era un mensaje de Ivy… tenía un mal presentimiento y mi plan de marcharme sin más, iba a tener que esperar.

_ Al parecer Ivy está tan segura de que esta cenar me hará cambiar de parecer, que se irá de casa si no intento hacer esto contigo._ Contesté, enfadada.

_ ¿Y… te dejas amedrentar?_ Preguntó la rubia, sentándose con expresión angelical.

_ No, pero voy a salir contigo por despecho._ Dije, apurando mi copa de agua._ Y porque vas a invitarme.

_ Ya pensaba hacerlo._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

_ ¡Qué gesto tan noble, señorita Swan!

_ Haría lo que fuera por ti, Regina.

Otra vez. Aquella horrible sensación que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo con una facilidad pasmosa. ¿Por qué me pasaba eso con ella? Era tan fácil caer en su juego. Ella no tenía que esforzarse para hacer que me sintiera bien.

_ ¿Pasta, quizás?_ Preguntó, viendo que se acercaba el camarero.

_ Creo que tomaré la carne._ Dije, aunque mi cabeza estaba en otro sitio.

_ Me parece perfecto. Tomaremos la carne y vino tinto. Uno joven, por favor.

Yo dudaba que Emma supiera de vinos más allá de lo que podría ofrecer el mercadillo, pero desde luego mostraba la ilusión de ser una entendida. Y yo… yo le estaba mirando el cuello. Ese cuello apenas visible por esa cortina de cabello dorado. ¿Por qué el cuello?

Quizá por el perfume que desprendía, que embriagaba sumado al ya seductor aroma de su piel. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba aprovechando su mejor baza, el magnetismo innegable que existía entre las dos. Pero yo no podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que volviera a hacérmelo.

_ Regina, quiero disculparme. De verdad._ Aprovechó que estaba distraída para tomar mi mano acariciarla con sus dedos._ Te mereces más de lo que he hecho. Te mereces respeto. Y te prometo que si me das otra oportunidad… te respetaré.

_ No. No voy a permitir que juegues así conmigo._ Le dije. Pero ella me besó la mano y tuve que serenarme.

_ No voy a jugar contigo, nunca más. Estoy hablando muy en serio._ La miré a los ojos, destilaban pasión… pero no lujuria._ Regina, quiero pedirte una cosa.

Cuando vi cómo deslizaba una pequeña caja de fieltro por la mesa, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Fui yo la que lo tomó con delicadeza y lo abrió. Era un pequeño anillo, con un diamante de un buen tamaño y dos amatistas.

_ Regina, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Era una estupidez. Una grandísima estupidez propia de una estúpida. Apenas habíamos empezado a tener una relación. Habíamos tenido dos encuentros secretos en mi casa, y luego habíamos roto de la forma más abrupta posible. Pero Emma me estaba dando aquello de lo que más me había quejado sobre ella.

_ No, Emma. No voy a casarme contigo._ Cerré la caja y la deslicé de nuevo sobre la mesa._ Pero sí que quiero salir contigo.

La expresión de Emma pasó de la incertidumbre al más absoluto pesar, y acto seguido a una sonrisa de felicidad plena. Casi tiró la caja de la mesa cuando se levantó para besarme. Yo correspondí, sintiendo inmediatamente una electricidad que envolvía mi cuerpo. Esa sensación mágica era irrepetible.

_ Es más que suficiente._ Su piel se había tomado roja como un tomate._ No soñaba siquiera con que pudieras aspirar a concederme esta oportunidad.

_ No quiero que olvides que no te la mereces._ Le dije, muy seria._ Y créeme, me habría encantado hacerte sufrir un poco más. Pero supongo que no puedo evitarlo… te quiero aunque seas un demonio incontrolable.

_ Y yo te quiero aunque me digas esas cosas tan feas y trates de herir mis sentimientos._ me respondió, llevando mi mano hasta su corazón._ Estamos hechas la una para la otra.

No pude evitar reírme ante el comentario, porque tenía bastante razón. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía permanecer enfadada con ella.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba pasando. Regina me había dicho que volveríamos a salir. Ivy se había pasado un largo rato maximizando mi atractivo, pero quería pensar que era más que eso. Que realmente mis palabras habían obrado ese cambio, que Regina había visto cuánto me importaba. Pero sólo podía aventurarlo.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta, Regina me tomó de la cintura y juntó sus labios con los míos en un gesto posesivo. Ahora yo era suya, y no parecía importarle desquitarse para demostrarlo. Sus labios recorrieron mi anatomía con conocimiento.

_ Regina…

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Emma? Ahora no me dirás que te da miedo..._ Sonrió.

Algo había cambiado... Regina tenía una seguridad que no tenía en nuestros últimos encuentros. Yo me había propuesto ir despacio, demostrarle lo mucho que la respetaba, y que no la veía sólo como un juguete sexual. Ella parecía tener otras intenciones.

_ No… es sólo que…_ Mi voz se perdió en un largo gemido cuando encontró el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sentía que me derretía. Caí entre sus brazos y ella no dudó en dejarme caer sobre el sofá. Se lanzó sobre mí y me dirigió una mirada salvaje. Y entendí que ya no era fácil. Que Regina ya no era la mujer necesitada que había visto un mes atrás.

Había recuperado la confianza, y podía ver a la mujer que en su día todos los reinos habían temido. Podía ver una fuerza en sus ojos que haría huir a ejércitos si ese fuera su deseo. Y eso… eso hacía que fuera cientos de veces más sexy de lo que lo era momentos antes.

_ Estoy en tus manos, Regina._ Dije, remarcando su nombre.

_ Mentiría si no admitiera que adoro el cambio de dinámica… Emma._ Mi sexo se encendió ante sus palabras.

Pude sentir la uña de Regina clavarse contra mi vestido, y cómo este cedía, en un corte perfecto, ante el avance de aquella cuchilla impregnada de magia.

_ Vaya… señorita Swan. No llevas nada debajo del vestido… Y pretendías hacerte la mosquita muerta.

_ Pero es que era demasiado ceñido y…

_ Silencio, Swan._ Me dijo._ No importa cómo me lo pintes. Tenías claras tus intenciones. ¿O crees que soy tonta?

_ Jamás insinuaría semejante disparate._ La miré a los ojos._ Se lo suplico, majestad. Hágame suya.


	6. Desenfreno

**BellaBlack31. Sí, y más que la va a recuperar, ya verás.**

 **Lady Blossom... El final era sólo el principio (Literalmente) Tus dudas tendrán respuesta en este y próximos capítulos.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Había algo en todo aquello… distinto. Era diferente a las otras dos veces. La química que ya teníamos parecía haber hecho una reacción explosiva, y cada vez que los labios de Regina rozaban mi piel, cada fragmento de mi ser parecía responder con una explosión de placer que lo llenaba todo. Mi cuerpo se estremecía ante los labios de la soberana.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta estar debajo, Swan?_ Bromeó, acariciando mi pecho con delicadeza.

_ Debajo… encima… si es contigo todo me parece bien._ Dije, ahogando un gemido._ Oye, siento haber sido tan mala contigo… y… ah…

Acababa de morderme un pezón, lo cual había sido dolorosamente placentero.

_ No, Emma. Te prohíbo que te disculpes. Está olvidado.

_ Pero… ah.

Acababa de empezar a jugar con mis pechos. Los maltrataba casi con crueldad… pero no dolía. Al contrario, el placer era más intenso del que había sentido en toda mi vida. Ni tan siquiera con Lily, la única amante que había tenido de mi mismo sexo antes que ella, se había acercado a hacerme sentir así.

_ Joder, Regina. Yo no sabía que tú supieras… ah… ah._ Me era imposible hablar.

_ Hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no sabes, Emma Swan.

Sus labios rodearon mi pezón una vez más. Pero yo le estaba mirando a los ojos. Su expresión era la cosa más sensual que había visto en mi vida. Sumado al placer que me había envuelto con sus más que medidas y elegantes caricias.

_ Me muero por aprenderlas todas, Regina._ Murmuré, dejándome caer sobre el sofá. Mi pelo se había quedado tras de mí, formando una cortina. Regina volvió a usar sólo sus manos sobre mis pechos. Yo gimoteé.

La soberana no necesitaba sus labios para tocar cada pequeño nervio de mis tetas y producir en ellos una sensación electrizante que me desenfocaba la mirada. Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos me sentí completa. Aquel beso lo cambió todo. Sentí que me fundía.

_ ¿Quieres que te haga el amor, Emma Swan?_ Me preguntó, directamente al oído.

_ Sí… más que nada.

_ Entonces… quiero que me lo pidas, Emma. Quiero que me lo ruegues.

_ ¿Qué?_ Pregunté, frustrada.

Regina sonrió, una sonrisa cínica, con dejes malévolos.

_ Me he ganado eso, ¿No crees?_ Pregunté

_ Por favor… Regina… Hazme el amor._ Le pedí, con las mejillas rojas.

_ ¿Has dicho algo? No te he oído._ Dijo, soltándome los pechos. ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!.

_ ¡Regina, hazme el amor, te lo suplico!_ Dije, casi gritando.

_ Está bien, está bien… Si insistes tanto.

Sus labios estaban bajando por mi anatomía, provocando que me dieran espasmos involuntarios. Mi sexo palpitaba, invocando a la reina como si mi vida dependiese de ello, y mi pelvis se movía al compás.

_ Ahora me las vas a pagar… demonio rubio.

Cuando sus labios conectaron con mi sexo empecé a gemir y a gritar como si la vida me fuera en ello. Los espasmos de placer que estaba sintiendo eran tan intensos que resultaba imposible quedarse quieta. Era como una muñeca sujeta en sus manos.

Regina no se detuvo, torturándome todo lo posible. Mi mente estaba en blanco y mi cuerpo se convulsionó con fuerza cuando alcancé un poderoso orgasmo, uno que me superó y me dejó desplomada.

_ ¿Y tú me llamas demonio?_ La adrenalina corrió por mi sangre y me hizo reír a pleno pulmón.

En ese momento Regina se lamía la mano, cubierta de mis flujos.

_ ¿Acaso te disgusta, demonio rubio?

_ La verdad es que me encanta. Y ahora te toca a ti._ Le dije._ Si me lo permite… alcaldesa.

Regina sonrió y se sentó en el sofá, abriendo las piernas. Yo no lo dudé. Me arrodillé en el suelo y me coloqué entre sus piernas, intentando con todas mis fuerzas que los movimientos de mis labios le provocaran una fracción del deleite que ella había provocado en mí. Noté su cabeza sobre mi cabello, acariciándomelo, mientras emitía gemidos leves.

Esta vez no estaba siendo ruidosa. Parecía que me torturaba con sus silencios y sus gemidos escasos. No me había dado cuenta en su momento, pero Regina era una maestra de la manipulación. Pero el momento en que esos gemidos fueron acortando el espacio entre sí, fue cuando lo supe. Alcé la mirada y vi su rostro congestionado por el placer, sus pechos bamboleándose de forma inconexa ante mí.

Mi lengua pareció encontrar finalmente la posición correcta y los gemidos se hicieron más intensos hasta que logré que la morena gritase para mí. Me aferré a ella, sujetando su tierno trasero, y apretando el rostro contra su sexo hasta que un último y poderoso gritó provocó que se derramase sobre mi rostro.

Me deslicé sobre ella con delicadeza y uní mis labios a los suyos en un beso largo e intenso. Cuando nos separamos la mirada de Regina y la mía conectaron de un modo que creía imposible. Y expresé una sonrisa tierna antes de… bueno, darle la mala noticia. Me acerqué a su oído y lo dije en un susurro.

_ Acabo de ver a Ivy espiándonos…

 _Ivy_

Habría querido poder irme sin más y fingir que no había visto nada. Pero ver a Emma y Regina hacer el amor era lo más excitante que había visto en toda mi vida. No me extrañaba que Regina hubiera sufrido tanto y la hubiera echado de menos como lo había hecho. Mis ojos se habían quedado clavados en la escena que estaba sucediendo justo delante de mis ojos. Haber ido a buscar mis cosas había sido un enorme acierto.

_ Entonces, Ivy. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a acercarte?

Emma acababa de clavarme la mirada. Se había percatado de mi presencia. ¿Hacía cuánto? ¿Y por qué pensar en ello me mojaba las bragas aún más? Bueno, si es que eso era siquiera remotamente posible. Me acerqué despacio para ver la mirada de sorpresa de Regina. Decididamente ella no sabía nada.

_ ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?_ Me preguntó la morena.

De perdidos al río. Ya me habían pillado. No tenía caso mentir. Además, no era mi estilo, ya no.

_ Todo el rato, lo he visto todo._ Debía parecer un tomate maduro.

_ A ver… comprobémoslo.

_ ¿Eh, qué haces?

Emma, sin preguntas siquiera, había metido la mano directamente en mi pantalón. Intenté resistirme, pero fue inútil, la Sheriff tenía bastante más fuerza que yo.

_ Lo que me imaginaba. Está mojada como si se hubiera caído en un charco.

_ ¡Sí, vale! ¡Estoy cachonda!_ Reconocí, sorprendida de mi propia expresión vulgar._ Es lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida y os tengo envidia, ¿Vale?

_ Ivy…_ Regina se mordió el labio.

Estaba claro que aquello le sentaba fatal. Aquella misma mañana ella había decidido que me daría precisamente lo que le había dado a Emma. Y yo era la única responsable. Proponerme hacer que Regina fuese feliz sin pensar en mis propios deseos había sido fácil. Pero verlas en acción no tanto.

_ No importa… es lo correcto._ Dije, intentando mostrarme más entera._ Emma… sácame la mano del pantalón…

Mi voz se vio interrumpida por un gemido. Emma no sólo no me sacaba la mano del pantalón, si no que había empezado a jugar con mi ser.

_ ¡Emma!_ Le espetó Regina._ ¡Qué haces!

_ Bueno, la verdad es que es difícil negarse a una oportunidad que se presenta así._ Dijo, introduciendo sus dedos en mi ser.

_ Emma. Esto no tiene gracia. Déjame._ Mi voz se cortaba. Aunque una parte de mí quería quitarse el pantalón para dejarla seguir sin ataduras.

_ Maldito diablo rubio._ Le espetó Regina._ Creía que ahora sólo te importaba yo.

_ Y esto quiero hacerlo por ti._ La conversación parecía significativa, pero me costaba seguirla con los dedos de Emma en mi interior.

_ ¿Por mí?

Emma me dio un empujón y caí entre los brazos de Regina. Verla así desnuda, sudorosa, fue demasiado para mí. Tuve que besarla y ella por instinto correspondió mi beso y me aferró contra ella. La estimulación que Emma me había prodigado había acabado por completo con mi vergüenza.

Regina se sentó en el sofá y yo la seguí. Pero Emma no se quedó atrás. Se sentó junto a la reina y le estuvo dando besos en el cuello. Luego nos besamos y sentí chispas recorrer mi anatomía. Aquella mujer sabía besar.

Emma se centró en quitarme la ropa, mientras yo veía como mi sueño de las últimas semanas se veía cumplido. Finalmente pude besar a Regina en su cuello… bajar hasta sus preciosos pechos, atrapar su pezón entre mis labios. Alcé la vista y vi cómo se besaba con la rubia.

Tenía que cambiar mi respuesta. Aquello era lo más excitante que había visto en mi vida, y lo que había contemplado momentos antes, quedaba en un segundo puesto. Noté la mano de Emma sobando mi trasero, lo hacía con ansias, y me gustó.

La rubia también empezó a despertar una serie de instintos en mí en ese momento. Descendí por la anatomía de la reina con mis labios, mientras exploraba la de la sheriff con una de mis manos. Sus bonitos pechos, su trasero respingón, y su sexo. Me detuve allí un rato, mientras usaba mi lengua sobre el de Regina, usaba sobre el de Emma los dedos. Estuve intercambiándolos un buen rato, mientras observaba a ambas amantes, que se besaban. Al principio en los labios. Después Emma de centró en el cuello de su amada, mientras esta jugaba con los pechos de la rubia.

Pero cuando Regina fue la que jugó con su lengua sobre el cuello de la rubia, ella magreó su trasero al igual que había hecho con el mío. Noté una segunda mano jugando con mis pechos, la de Regina, sin duda.

_ Esta es la mejor experiencia de mi vida._ Me atreví a admitir.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando empecé a salir con Regina casi asumí que no podría llegar a acostarme con ella. Y ahora, no sólo estaba haciéndolo, si no que además, era mi primer trío.

_ No nos la merecemos, Regina._ Emma sonrió.

_ Tienes razón._ Dijo la morena._ Ivy, ven, ponte aquí.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la reina, me coloqué de lado en el sofá. Regina le susurró algo a Emma y ella asintió, entre risas. La rubia se colocó detrás de mí, en posición invertida, en el amplio sofá y la reina justo en frente.

Regina me subió la pierna y Emma no lo dudó, colocó su rostro en el interior de mi trasero y su lengua se introdujo en ese lugar que para mí estaba vetado… hasta ese mismo momento. Mis gemidos empezaron a resonar por la habitación, pero eso no era todo. Regina esperó a que estuviera a punto de colapsar para atacar. Sus labios se aferraron a mi sexo y empezó a darle el mejor sexo oral que jamás había recibido.

Mi voz se perdía mientras gemía y gritaba sin control y sin medida. Aquellas dos lenguas sabían exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Mi cuerpo envuelto en espasmos continuos y mi sangre atestada de endorfinas. Me resultaba imposible pensar en nada, sólo actuaba por instinto, buscando los cuerpos ajenos con mis manos. Pude sujetar la cabeza de Emma, no con fuerza, sólo lo bastante para acariciar su pelo.

Y aunque Regina estaba en una mejor posición, me contenté con hacer exactamente lo mismo. Después de todo, desde donde estaba, podía ver sus dedos chapotear en su propio sexo. Una visión espléndida en aquel cuerpo tan hermoso. Emma hacía lo mismo, podía notar su mano contra mi espalda mientras lo hacía.

Tres gritos anegaron el salón cuando las tres logramos alcanzar el orgasmo. Mi cuerpo estaba sucio, lleno de sudor y efluvios tanto míos como ajenos. No había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

En mi interior sabía que aquella burbuja no tardaría en estallar. Al día siguiente todo desaparecía, y aquel sueño no sería más que, precisamente, un bonito sueño. Pero yo estaba feliz… era muchísimo más que aquello a lo que había podido aspirar en toda mi vida.

_ Os quiero, chicas…


	7. FINALE

**De nada, Bella. Me alegro de que os haya gustado.**

 **Esa era la idea, Samantha. Hay que esperar lo inesperado.**

* * *

 _Ivy Belfrey_

Desperté cuando apenas despuntaba el alba, me vestí y me acerqué a la cocina. El hambre apretaba, y esa era la única razón por la que no me marché directamente. Me sentía avergonzada por haber caído en aquel juego. Mi líbido había sido más fuerte que yo, y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias.

No podía quedarme a contemplar cómo ambas se percataban del desastre que habíamos formado la noche anterior. Atesoraría aquel recuerdo toda mi vida, pero no estaba tan loca como para creer que iba a salir bien, que no se iría todo al traste. Por eso cuando escuché la puerta de la nevera abrirse detrás de mí, me estremecí.

Emma apenas se había molestado en ponerse una bata. Mientras cogía una manzana de la nevera no podía evitar darme cuenta de que había algo seductor en lo desaliñada que estaba. Pero debía apartar esos pensamientos, olvidarlos y sepultarlos en lo más profundo de mi ser.

_ ¿Ibas a alguna parte?_ La pregunta de la rubia me cogió por sorpresa.

Me quedé tensa cuando se acercó y me puso las manos en los hombros.

_ Emma, no quería complicaros tener que decirme que me fuera y…

Las manos de Emma se concretaron en masajearme y no lo pude rechazar. Me sentía demasiado confusa.

_ Nadie quiere que te vayas._ Me dijo, en un susurro._ De hecho… creo que te necesito más que nada en este mundo.

_ Qué dices._ Dije, apartándome de ella.

_ ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, Ivy?_ Suspiró y se sentó en la silla._ ¿Cuánto crees que tardaría en perder a Regina? ¿Una semana?

_ Pero… lo vuestro es amor verdadero._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Sí, sí que lo es. Pero cada vez que he creído que algo lo era… lo he destrozado._ Hizo una pausa y jugueteó con una manzana sobre la mesa._ La única razón por la que estoy con Regina ahora es por tu ayuda.

_ Me sobreestimas._ Le dije, mirándola.

_ Ivy, mírame._ Me dijo, cogiendo mi mano._ ¿Crees que estoy a la altura de Regina?

_ Por supuesto que lo creo._ Le dije, mirándola._ Quizá seas una bala perdida, pero Regina será feliz contigo, y eso es todo lo que importa. No voy a pretender ser una tercera rueda en vuestra relación sólo por tu inseguridad.

_ Y por eso quiero que te quedes, Ivy._ Sonrió._ Por eso mismo. Porque no eres… una tercera rueda.

_ ¿Y entonces qué soy?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ La pareja perfecta para Regina._ Me miró con fijeza a los ojos._ Bueno, lo somos entre las dos.

_ Emma no tiene gracia que…

_ Piénsalo un poco, ¿Vale?_ Se puso en pie y me tomó por los hombros._ Nadie entiende a Regina como tú. Nadie la ha valorado como tú lo haces… ni tan siquiera yo hasta que me hiciste abrir los ojos. Has antepuesto su felicidad a la tuya desde el mismo momento en que empezasteis a salir.

_ Pero ella… siempre te quiso a ti._ Sentía que me temblaba la voz._ Aunque lo negara, aunque me dijese que quería estar conmigo… ella…

_ Yo tengo lo que a ti te falta, Ivy._ Suspiró, tomándome del mentón.

_ ¿Y qué es eso?

_ Podemos llamarlo._ Sonrió _ Chispa. Yo tengo chispa. Pero… está claro que cuando estamos juntas… la chispa la tenemos ambas, ¿No crees?

_ Sería difícil negar eso._ Reconocí, mirándola.

_ Escucha, Ivy. Cuando llegué aquí desde Boston, hace ya tantos años… jamás habría sido capaz de aceptar que mi vida pudiese convertirse en algo así._ Me besó en la mejilla._ Pero… Vivimos en un reino en el que los dragones pululan por los aires… en el que los enanitos cavan en las minas… un reino con castillos y pueblos nacidos en mitad de Maine. ¿Acaso es tan absurdo lo que te propongo?

_ No lo es pero…_ Emma me calló dándome un leve beso en los labios.

Era cierto… Emma tenía chispa. No pude evitar sonreír estúpidamente por aquel gesto. No era difícil ver por qué Regina se había enamorado de ella como lo había hecho.

_ Vaya… eso ha sido un gran discurso.

Regina, con su pijama de franela, estaba en el marco de la puerta. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero la expresión de Emma al verse descubierta no tenía precio.

_ No me malentiendas… tienes razón pero._ Emitió un suspiro._ No creo que tengáis que sentiros tan mal ni que no estéis a mi altura. Por supuesto que estáis a mi altura.

_ Yo no quería decir que..._ Empezó Emma, pero Regina le puso un dedo en los labios.

_ Me importa un bledo que seas una bala perdida, y que te olvides de las fechas… o que seas una rebelde sin causa. Eso me gusta de ti._ La besó en los labios._ Y cómo se te ocurra cambiar para "quedarte a mi altura", me voy a enfadar muy seriamente.

_ Como usted diga, alcaldesa._ Esta vez era Emma la que parecía un tomate.

_ Y tú._ Me señaló con un dedo acusador._ Por supuesto que hay chispa entre nosotras, no le hagas caso a ese demonio rubio.

_ Pero… tú y yo no…

Me tomó de la cintura y me dio un beso intenso, profundo, que me dejó sin respiración. Su mano derecha se ciñó a mi trasero y me lo estrujó un poco. Sentí cómo una corriente eléctrica me atravesaba por dentro.

_ Vale… eso tiene bastante chispa._ Tuve que reconocer._ No me importaría repetirlo.

_ Pues, si ya está todo aclarado._ dijo la reina._ ¿Podemos desayunar?

_ ¿Y vas a aceptarlo así sin más?_ Pregunté.

_ Ivy, he pasado ya por muchas cosas. Por supuesto. Anda, vamos a desayunar.

 _1 año después_

Lo cierto es que al principio, fue todo bastante raro. Aunque la reacción cuando se enteraron los padres de Emma no tuvo precio. Por suerte hay fotos… fotos con toneladas de comentarios en mi instagram. En cuanto a nosotras tres… bueno, seguimos juntas. Al final la gente terminó por dejar de cuchichear sobre el tema.

La parte más complicada fue instalar la cama de tres por tres en el dormitorio de Regina. Hubo que mover un par de muebles, y prescindir de una de las mesillas, pero con un cajón para cada una nos apañamos bastante bien.

Yo, por mi parte, continúo trabajando con mi hermana. En eso, nada ha cambiado, aunque dejar de pagar un alquiler siempre es un alivio.

En aquel momento me bajaba del coche, y me dirigía al ayuntamiento. Regina había dejado su desayuno en casa y solía aprovechar el descanso para reunirme con ella. Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando llegué y me la encontré junto a una bolsa de Grannys.

_ Emma se me ha adelantado._ Dije, alzando una ceja._ Y yo que he hecho este viaje hasta aquí con mucho amor.

_ Nadie está despreciando tu amor, Ivy._ Regina me guiñó un ojo._ Sabes que me encanta cómo te preocupas por mí.

_ A mí me sorprende que dejes que Emma te traiga esa comida basura._ Dije, con cierto aire competitivo, soltando una risa.

_ Bueno, tenia hambre._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ Puedes quedarte si quieres.

_ Eso depende._ Dije, fijando mis ojos en la brillante sonrisa de la reina.

_ ¿Y de qué depende, cielo?

_ ¿Emma está debajo de la mesa?

_ Cariño… qué preguntas que haces… por supuesto que Emma está debajo de la mesa._ Una mano furtiva salió de debajo del despacho e hizo el amago de saludar.

_ Por desgracia las dos no cabemos ahí debajo, así que creo que me marcharé._ Me llevé la mano a los labios, ahogando una risita._ Pero esta noche…

_ Oh, esta noche me tendrás para ti solita._ Dijo, mirando hacia abajo._ Nuestro demonio rubio tiene turno de noche.

_ Qué pena..._ Dije._ Siempre es más divertido todas juntas.

_ Ivy, me desconcentras._ Murmuraba Emma, bajo la mesa.

_ Vale, vale. Me voy. Nos vemos esta noche, Queenie.

_ Ya te he dicho que no me llames así._ Protestó Regina.

_ Tarde._ Le saqué la lengua y salí corriendo del despacho.

Mi vida me gustaba más que nunca.


End file.
